


Scam 骗局

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, MobN, 囚禁, 失禁, 女装, 怀孕, 电击, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: 他从衣服的内袋拿出了一个小盒子，再打开，一管针剂躺在里面，男人把他拿出来再次插进了尼禄的脖颈，熟悉的困倦感再次袭来——是他被绑架时所注射的一模一样的药剂。“谢谢你救了我，英雄。”





	Scam 骗局

**Author's Note:**

> 注意预警，路人x尼禄。  
毫无下限纯属满足个人私欲。  
你骂我我就骂你

时间估摸着已经凌晨了，尼禄平常回家会走大路买点东西再回事务所，但现在显然不需要，于是他便选择了平常不会走的小巷，这条路比较近，可以更快回家。

“请，请帮帮我……”

转角有个男人坐在那里，因为黑暗的光线看不清脸，但能听到他发出因为疼痛产生的抽气声，尼禄皱了皱眉靠过去。

“你怎么了？”

尼禄一边问一边检查男人的伤势，凭借着魔人的优秀视力他能看清男人的样子了，看起来是大腿受了伤，裤子上有破口并被鲜血浸透，地上也流了一大片。

“我，我被恶魔袭击了！”

男人的声音听起来惊恐万分，尼禄安抚了他几句，低头撕开对方裤子上染血的布料想去检查伤势，却一下子愣住了——里面完好无损，连一点皮肉伤都没有，尼禄一瞬间反应过来上当了，刚想向后退男人却趁着这个间隙把一个针管扎到了他的脖子上。

药效几乎瞬间就发作了，尼禄瞬间就跪倒趴在地上，捂着脖子死死地盯着那个男人，眼神几乎要将他撕成碎片，但他很快就感觉到双眼几乎睁不开来，四肢的力气也迅速流失。

他很快就失去了意识。

尼禄醒来的一瞬间就忍不住叫出了声，但大部分却被堵在了嘴巴里，虽然身体仍旧绵软无力，但尼禄能感觉到自己下边什么都没有穿。嘴里塞着的东西前段是圆球，后面却一直延长到把他的喉咙撑开，舌头被压得死死的；两根皮带勒住他的双颊在脑后连接，背部贴着冰冷的水泥地，两个穴口都被狠狠撑开了，两根粗大的柱状物被塞在里面，还在一边震颤一边搅动着他的穴肉。而他的眼睛被布料蒙上了，湿润地黏在他的眼眶上，像是被眼泪浸湿了，肚子涨得厉害，几乎让他想吐。

尼禄勉强地动了动双手，它们被牢牢拷在身后。男孩试图把敞开的大腿合上，但很快就感觉到了两腿间的阻力，脚踝被皮革包裹，中间似乎横了一根棍子。

“好像醒了啊？”

他听见旁边有人说话，下一秒耳边的嗡嗡声突然放大，穴里的两根玩具也一瞬间加快了速率，尼禄从喉咙里发出一声被堵得模糊不清的尖叫，直接被玩具操上了高潮。

尼禄的高潮因为玩具的搅动无限延长，然后身体控制不住地痉挛，处子的身体根本经不起这样的玩弄，他试图哀求对方停下，但一出口就变成了根本听不清的呜咽。

不知名的男人似乎在他身前蹲下，对方扯下了他脸上的眼罩，尼禄被强烈的光照刺激出更多的眼泪，他只能眯着眼睛看不清身边的景物，对方欣赏着他因为快感不断扭动的身体，摸了摸他鼓起的肚子，然后用力一压，满意地听到尼禄骤然变大的呻吟。

“你昏迷的时候大概已经被内射了七八次，也许还有人尿进去了吧，谁知道呢。虽然因为是处的关系紧得要死，但果然还是没有清醒的时候好。”

尼禄的嘴唇都在发抖，男人的暗示让他既气愤又惊慌，随着身体知觉的恢复他能感受到自己两腿间的湿润黏腻，男孩几乎不敢去想自己的肚子已经被精液撑满了，如果连子宫里都是……他可能会怀孕。

“不过你下体居然是女孩子的样子啊，没想到这辈子还能见到你这样的，真是意外。”

但是尼禄已经连为这句话生气的心思都没有了，他好看的湖绿色眼珠上翻，眼角流出更多泪水，再一次高潮了。

男人扯着他的项圈把他从地上拽起来，尼禄被勒得喘不上气，挪动被束缚的四肢努力跟上男人的动作，但高潮的身体根本使不上力，大部分重量还是压在吊着脖子的项圈上，他被强制撑开的嘴巴流出更多唾液，顺着嘴角一点一点流下去。因为改成了坐姿的关系后穴的玩具又被压进去了许多，尼禄发出一声痛苦的哀叫，适应环境的眼睛看向四周，这地方是个封闭的小房间，只有一扇铁门，一个摄像机被安置在三脚架上正对着他，他不安地试图挪开身体但立刻被男人强硬地扯住项圈，除了他还有六七个人，全部露着下体都在看着他。

“注射进你身体里的药剂是专门生产出来对付你的，我劝你还是不要挣扎，好好享受吧。”

为首的男人解开他脑后口球的束带，即使是这样尼禄也发现嘴里塞得极深又把他口腔撑满的口塞没有手的帮助光靠他的舌头根本顶不出来，他睁着被眼泪浸得湿润润的眼睛看着对方，那眼神仍然凶狠，却起不到一点威慑力，男人啧了一声把他的口塞拔了出来，尼禄的嘴唇都被压麻了，脸颊两侧留下两道明显的红印，几根手指又探入口腔，抓着那条舌头玩弄，刮过上颚和牙根。但尼禄的嘴还没有得到几分钟的解放，又被强行带上了开口器，这下完全控制不住嘴里滴滴答答的口水，男人显然对这样没法反抗的男孩非常满意，把他毛茸茸的白色脑袋强压下来，将自己的性器塞进了他嘴里。

他根本不顾尼禄的反抗，男孩的口腔温暖湿润，比他下面的两个小洞也差不到哪里去，可惜的就是不能让他吸两下，不过以后调教好了就不一样了。

尼禄看起来很痛苦，粗长的性器直直戳到咽喉还仍然在往里缓慢深入，把他的喉咙撑起一个鼓包，咽反射逼得他干呕，喉头却因此更紧地吸住男人。虽然有了之前口塞的开发仍然让他异常难受，更别说这玩意的味道也让他恶心，尼禄咬紧牙关恨不得把这个开口器咬碎，但不知道是不是器械材质的问题，他用力了半天也没能将它搞出一点点变形。他很快就感觉自己又被人抬起了屁股，饱满的臀肉被重重掌掴了一下，尼禄痛得发抖，后穴的玩具被人猛地拔了出来。他哭的更厉害了，尖叫却全被堵在喉咙里，被撑开太久的肉洞还合不上，堵在里头的精液还有他的淫水争先恐后地流了出来，他往侧边看去能看见那架摄像机被拿了下来，那些人把摄像机镜头对准他的后穴，塞了几根手指进去搅动，把更多的精液刮出来，雌穴的玩具被人抓着把手狠狠搅动了几下。

“这里还是堵着吧，对受孕有益。”

带着咸腥味道的前列腺液强行灌进了嘴里，尼禄挣动着被牢牢缠在一起的双臂，身前的男人拽着他的项圈使他抬高脖子后狠狠地捅了几下，被狠狠摩擦的痛感让他继续呻吟流泪，一下子没了挣扎的力气。而摄像机移了过来，对准了他的脸颊，尼禄耻辱地想扭开头，却被身前的人压着脑袋只能面朝镜头。占据着尼禄身后位置的男人有双红色的眼睛，他狠狠揉捏了几下尼禄柔软的臀肉，看着上面留着的艳红掌印，中间的肉洞被挤出更多精液，被他一一抹开在大腿上，随后将紫红的性器抵在尼禄穴口，掐了几把男孩腰间的软肉然后猛地顶了进去，湿湿黏黏的肉洞几乎一下就被捅开了，完全没受到任何阻力，舒服地让男人长出一口气，感受着敏感的穴肉收缩着吸吮他的感觉，然后开始恶狠狠地草干起来。

尼禄被撞得上半身乱晃，因为手被绑在身后，他上本身的重量几乎全压在男人提着的项圈上，被吸入口中的只有少量的氧气，窒息让他痛苦万分，但快感却仍旧不管不顾地盘旋而上。前列腺被红眼睛的男人抵着戳弄，再撞进深处，雌穴的玩具已经被他的体温捂热了，长度几乎顶起他的宫口，神经密布的地方也从头至尾都在被狠狠刺激着，舒服地让他翻白眼，大量的唾液顺着嘴角滑下流到脖子上。尼禄的脸现在看起来一塌糊涂，被摄像机全数记录下来，软软的舌头甚至无意识地轻轻舔着嘴里的肉棒。

不知道过了多久身前的男人抓着他的脑袋猛地顶了几下，最后一下直接抵到深处，浓稠的精液被射了出来，直接呛进尼禄的喉咙，他的身体条件反射地抽搐起来，男人射完后叹息几声又轻轻抽插两下才拔了出来，同时松开了一直紧紧抓在手里的链条。尼禄一下子倒在地上，剧烈地咳嗽着，许多精液因为他无法阖上的嘴巴而流出来，为首的男人摇了摇头，蹲下来抓着尼禄的后脑勺把他的脸颊压在这一摊精液上。

“怎么能这么不爱干净，把这些舔干净吧。”

尼禄的呻吟带着哭腔，他的腰被人牢牢抓在手里，巨大的性器还在折磨着他的屁股。男孩死死闭着眼睛试图避开男人的手掌，还有录下他整张脸的机器，而对方只是又抓着项圈让他抬起头，手指夹着尼禄无意识吐在外头的舌头玩弄。尼禄微弱地反抗着，然后就这样又一次高潮了，他的声音已经分不清是因为欢愉还是痛苦了，他被迫抬着头让男人们看清他脸上的一切表情，包括快感积攒过多的失神与恍惚。高潮时的穴肉紧紧包裹住红眼睛的性器，男人也爽得粗喘，抓着尼禄的腰撞进深处射了出来，满满的精液又被塞进男孩的肚子里。

随后尼禄就被翻了过来，有人把他腿上的镣铐解开了，但他的双腿已经毫无力气了，只能软软地垂在两侧，露出下身两个惨兮兮的小穴，精液流出的感觉像失禁一般让尼禄难堪，但他无力阻止，躺在地上睁着模糊的双眼看着天花板。

“快来个人帮他堵住吧，精液都流出来了。”

下一秒他就再次被人抓着腰操了进去，那个人还不时抓着玩具搅一搅他的雌穴，拨开那条缝找到阴蒂揉搓，把尼禄逼出更多呻吟与哭泣，还有更多的人抓着他的手为自己的性器服务，身上有很多双手在游走，胸前两颗乳头其中一颗被人含住啃咬，动作一点也不温柔，另一颗则被人抓住掐捏，痛觉却能激发出更多快感，尼禄的声音因为开口器而含混不清，他小声地哀求，其他人全当没有听见，又有人掰过他的脑袋逼他含进一根肉棒。男孩的全身上下都在被人侵犯着，好像他生来就是个完美的精液容器一样。

大概又过了很长的一段时间，尼禄已经没有时间观念了，他的脑子被快感搅得一片混乱，身体被那帮男人摆成各种各样的姿势，身上的束缚已经都被摘去了，衣服也被剥得一干二净，但此时尼禄已经完全没有了反抗的能力。他咬着手指喘息，不知道高潮了几次，已经到了再多一分的快感都会让他痛苦的地步。男孩的声音已经哑得不行了，后穴仍然在被抽插着，雌穴的玩具又被人猛地抽了出来，尼禄抽搐着身体翻起白眼，他们却只是把他拉了起来让他靠在身后男人身上。

然后另一个人一下子捅进了他的雌穴，他的脖颈也被人用力啃咬，直到渗出血液，但很快伤口就因为他的魔人体质恢复如常了。那两个人先停了会儿，随后就开始一前一后地操弄起他的两个穴道，尼禄几乎哭不出声音了，眼神涣散，嘴唇发着抖，被各种液体浸湿的头发一缕一缕黏在他的额头。他被人抓起屁股抬起来，再狠狠地按下去，摄像机又对准了他的下体，精液被打成泡沫从穴肉和性器的缝隙间流了出来。

直到男人们得到满足、从尼禄身体里退出来时候他已经被搞得满身都是精液了，没了支撑后他直直倒在地上，液体被溅得到处都是，不过虽然被好好虐待了一番身体却连一点伤口都没有留下来。“魔人体质真他妈好啊，干也干不坏。”为首的男人蹲下来，一边称赞他的身体一边又叫人把他的两个穴口都堵上。尼禄的小腹自始至终都是鼓鼓的，穴口先是被塞上手指不让液体流出来，之后其他男人拿来了一根长长的珠串，五颗金属珠子和幼儿的拳头一般大，男人拿着珠串嬉笑着在他的眼前晃了晃——尼禄吓得脸颊失去血色，手指无助地抠着地板想往前逃，却被死死地抓住腰，珠串全数塞进了后穴里，接着那两根被冷落了半天的玩具也重新塞进了他的两个小穴并开到了最大档。尼禄躺在地上打着颤，痛苦地试图蜷起身体，肚子比刚才明显更加鼓胀了。然而其他人却并不想给他休息的机会，他被抓着四肢拉开来，强制穿上了一件根本起不到任何蔽体且明显是女式的情趣内衣，黑色的布料对比他白色的皮肤异常突兀，半透明的黑色网纱覆盖在身体上，中间仅在胸口有一根细吊带束起，往下能清晰地看见鼓起的肚子，甚至还被穿上了一双长筒渔网袜。

尼禄又被拽起来戴上了项圈，用铁链拷在墙上，手也被再次反绑在身后。铁链留出的长度足够他活动，却完全无法靠近铁门，摄像机也被安置在正对着他的安全距离；尼禄看到了不远处摄像机的红光点，慢慢地别过头去缩成了一团。这时不知是谁按下了串珠的开关，那五颗珠子开始在他的肠道内剧烈振动起来，尼禄感觉自己的内脏都在发颤，被玩具搅得乱七八糟——然而还没等他习惯，珠串突然放出了一阵电流，尼禄被刺激得直接叫了出来。他的后穴不断地收缩，试图把那个刑具排出去，但穴口被玩具堵着、一切挣扎只是徒劳。随着电击尼禄的身体自发地开始抽搐，链条被带出哗啦啦的声音，他现在算是知道了那些珠子的真正作用，身体极深的地方都在被电流狠狠地侵略着，男孩猛地抖了一下身体，黄色的尿液从身下流出，他被电到失禁了。

电击一共持续了十分钟，但在尼禄看来这仿佛是一个世纪，在这期间他不断地挣扎、惨叫，而男人们则只是笑着围着他欣赏他的惨状。电击结束之后他翻着白眼，张着嘴大口呼吸，这幅凄惨的样子全部被实时放映给了屏幕后的人。

不过这并不是结束，尼禄还没有意识到他已经被推下了深渊。电流的刺激完全是随机的，时长也是，或者可以由屏幕后的人操控。

而在接下来的整整24小时里尼禄都将受到这样的对待。

强暴他的那些男人已经离开了，陪着他的只剩下那台摄像机。他瘫在地上不断抽着气，全身上下都像痉挛一般扭动，这一次的电击已经持续近半个小时了，他的肠道，还有子宫一直在经受着残忍的折磨，痛苦开始变得习以为常——尼禄感觉自己快疯掉了，除去电击外玩具也仍然尽职尽责地搅动他的身体，快感被电流无限放大，裹挟着疼痛仍然让他达到高潮，他无意识地朝着空气哀求着，希望能有人来帮助他或者放过他，直到最后尼禄翻着白眼背部从地上拱起再摔在地上，眼泪和唾液又糊了一脸。

铁门被推开有人进来的时候尼禄刚忍受完一个小时的电击，他无力地瘫在地板上，身体还不时抽动一下，下半身一塌糊涂，两条腿无力地靠在一起。

“辛苦了，这些影像绝对可以卖个高价呢。”

尼禄的双眼缓慢地移动到了男人身上——他认出了那是他在被绑架那天准备救助的人，他的内心瞬间抽动了一下，绝望与不甘使他突然有了些许力气，发疯一样从地上挣扎着爬起来，用头撞开那个人往铁门方向跑，下一秒又被铁链狠狠地扯了回来，摔在冰冷的水泥地上。但他却像感受不到疼痛一样仍然用力地往前匍匐着，试图碰到那扇永远出不去的门。男人一把拽起他的项圈，尼禄的漂亮眼睛布满血丝，带着愤怒紧紧盯着他。

“看来药效已经过了呢，你都有力气反抗了。”

他从衣服的内袋拿出了一个小盒子，再打开，一管针剂躺在里面，男人把他拿出来再次插进了尼禄的脖颈，熟悉的困倦感再次袭来——是他被绑架时所注射的一模一样的药剂。

“谢谢你救了我，英雄。”

“女士们先生们，接下来就是我们本场的压轴拍品！”

随着拍卖师的话音一落，一个巨大的鸟笼被推了进来，上面罩了一层红色的天鹅绒布，随着一个响指，布料被扯了下来。尼禄跪在里面，身上穿着女式的裙子，然而裙子的薄纱质地完全起不到任何遮挡的作用，中间还有一条开叉，被整理分开在两条大腿上，重要的光景一览无余。他的手脚被拉到笼子中间立着的钢管后再被铐住，膝盖中间横亘着一根铁棍逼迫他分开双腿，屁股卡在那根钢管上，抵着塞在两个穴道里的玩具让他不敢有大的动作，脖子也被项圈链接在钢管上被迫挺起身体。尼禄的腹部依然不自然地鼓起来，不过这一次不再是那些肮脏的液体了，他皱着眉头紧闭着眼睛试图不去管那些全部落在他身上的视线，那种带着贪婪和掠夺的视线暧昧地舔舐他的身体，让他想逃避开却完全做不到。

“看看这里！”

拍卖师用一根木棍伸进铁笼间的缝隙，戳了戳尼禄的肚子。

“他是不是看起来像个男孩？事实上下半身完全是属于女性的样子，他还可以怀孕，这里已经有五个月大的孩子了，算是附赠品，您想做什么都可以。”

观众们发出惊讶的声音、紧接着是议论声，尼禄不安地挪动手脚试图躲开，但他被束缚得死死的，木棍又转而抵上他两腿间的肉缝，准确地找到他的阴蒂碾磨着，男孩控制不住地开始喘息，很快下体就变得湿润，亮晶晶的。

“他很漂亮，并且很敏感，但这都不是最重要的。他是我们费劲千辛万苦才抓到的拥有恶魔血统的魔人混血，具有超强的自愈能力，不管您怎么玩，总归没有那么轻易死去了。”

似乎是为了印证他的说法，木棍的尖头突然刺出一把尖刀，拍卖师用它从尼禄的胸口中央一路缓慢地割下，而伤口几乎是肉眼可见地止血重新合上，但疼痛是无法被抵消的，尼禄皱着眉头，无助地喘息，对方缓慢的动作对他来说就是最大的折磨，那把刀一直割到鼓起的肚子才停下，大概是为了不伤及孩子。

“不过他还没被彻底驯服，这一点点小小的乐趣留给各位，但要谨慎一些，魔人的攻击力还是很强的。”

拍卖师抽回木棍，走回台前，将它安置在一边。

“那么现在，拍卖开始。”

END


End file.
